fnaffandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
Personality Wolf was a very energetic animatronic, though that was when he was still operating...... Wolf is now a shy and very independent animatronic. As for being shy, he has scopophobia, or the fear of being seen. It is why he stays in the blind spots of all the cameras. He is only a little glitchy '''though you normally can't tell. At night if you do manage to catch a glimpse of him, he will '''not be near any other animatronics on account of them hating him. Though that's for a different section. Appearance As far as appearances go, he is a white wolf with a few red hints on his snout, the tips of his ears, and the tip of his tail. He has blue eyes. He sports light brown slacks, a green wrap around his waist, and dark brown gloves with silver knuckles. His voice is normally deep and at points may sound slowed down or have a pirate accent like Foxy. His endo-skeleton was made by a different company, which created a '''whole '''robot endo-skeleton, creating the illusion that made him seem more realistic looking since no wires or metal could be seen. Which again made the animatronics hate him even more. Background Information Wolf was very energetic. His original role in Pirate's cove was first mate, but he was deemed too caught in the moment, or just wanting the attention. So eventually he was moved to deck hand and was out of the way most of the time. Of course this made him mad. He was always furious with the manager. Eventually he calmed down and wasn't angry at anyone. Actually, with his strong robotic frame and programming that included heart and soul into him, he was able to help anyone. Whether it was a server who had to carry to many things, or one of the animtronics were broken and no regular repairman could fix them. However, this did not make any friendships with the previous animatronics. In fact, he was afraid of Chica, Freddy hated his guts, and Foxy and Bonnie were somewhat friends. But then on June 29, 1983, 4 years before the bite of '87, Wolf noticed that Foxy was malfunctioning a bit and decided to tell Foxy to stay off stage, trying to keep the "friend" safe. This just made Foxy angry, though he followed Wolf's orders to stay backstage. When the pizza place was first being constructed, they had the idea that Wolf was going to be the Captain so they had made his outfit, that was until they changed everything and made Foxy the captain. Anyway, Wolf shrugged on the outfit and went on stage. He was an amazing Pirate Captain. Foxy got very jealous but didn't leave the backstage set. And he didn't have to. About halfway through Wolf's performance, something malfunctioned resulting in Wolf falling of the stage. He didn't hurt anyone and Pirate's Cove was temperarily put out of order. They took Wolf backstage with the intention of putting him back into Pirate's Cove. That was, until the manager decided that it was best to leave him out of any of the acts, or operating. He was afraid that Wolf could next time hurt someone. So Wolf was put into the storage room and was never seen again. His role and Moving Patterns Yes, since he stays in the blind spots you can never see him coming, however, In the End by Linkin Park will play faintly in the distance. It is your choice to close the door or not. Wolf will not kill you, he just wants someone to talk to, to hear a human's laugh once again. Wolf only leaves once every 5 days. He will come in through the left door. When he does he will save your life by keeping out Foxy and Freddy. If you have less than 20% power left he will give you 10 to 20 more percent to keep anyone out. He will faintly smile at you and say, "Don't lose yourself." In a deep but warming tone, before walking right out. Since he helps you, that is the main reason the others hate him. Category:Animatronics